


for someone with such bright clothes, you're surprisingly easy to lose in a crowd

by cxsmic_gaylien



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, Human Disaster Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak Name Spoilers, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, M/M, No Angst, Nonbinary Asra (The Arcana), Other, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vesuvia (The Arcana), they/them pronouns for Asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmic_gaylien/pseuds/cxsmic_gaylien
Summary: Julian might want to invest in a backpack leash.
Relationships: Asra & Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	for someone with such bright clothes, you're surprisingly easy to lose in a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfiction for this fandom, please tell me if you liked it! I haven't written anything in so long ^^; I also take requests for this fandom and others, just message me for a list or to request something!

The market was bustling as always, but it was never difficult for Julian to navigate. People around him paused to wave or greet him, but the tall doctor hardly noticed. His eyes scanned the crowd, hands picking at his gloves. He effortlessly dodged the groups of people crowding the popular stands and headed over to the ones he'd grown familiar with over time. He leaned against a pillar and stared into the crowd, eyes squinting in effort and concern. Julian sighed, removing his gloves and wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Damn it...where could they have run off to?" He groaned before pushing off the pillar and heading back out to the crowd, deciding to look on the outskirts of the marketplace.

He took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders a couple of times as he moved against the direction of the crowd. Julian could feel himself slowly calming down as the crowd thins out the further away he got. He'd never admit it, but they do get overwhelming. Raising his head high, he began to survey the area around him. His concern grew as his search had still failed, and he decided to sit on a nearby bench for a moment to rest and brainstorm where they might be. His head shot up, however, as soon as he heard a soft laugh from a nearby stand. Jumping up, he ran over to where it seemed to have come from. The noise led him to a makeshift covered shopping stand, and he tentatively pulled back the curtain.

Inside, Asra turned to smile at him. They're wearing a skirt Julian hadn't seen before, with bright colors that had no right looking as pretty as they did on his partner. The clash of colors should have been borderline painful to look at, but it was a pleasantly normal sight after hours of anxiety.

"Ilya!" Asra called out, his trademark lip-curl smile appearing at the sight of Julian. "I just found this new booth, the clothes are so soft. Where have you been?" Julian's face flushed bright red as he stammered, trying to explain that with how much shorter Asra is, he lost them in the crowd and spent the last few hours looking for them. His significant other's face softened to a kinder smile and shook their head.

"Lost me again, hm?" They stepped over to the taller man, the bright skirt making a slight swishing noise behind them as they took one of his hands in theirs. He sighed at the feeling of their warm hand holding his, the sound hardly heard in the near-silent booth. "I'm sorry for worrying you, my love. After I get this, we can get something to eat to make it up to you, how does that sound?" Julian released Asra's hand to hug them, his arms easily wrapping around them.

"That sounds perfect, Asra. Are you just getting the skirt?" Asra hummed quietly, relaxing into Julian before stepping back to grab a shirt laying on a nearby shelf.

"Just the skirt and a matching shirt. Do you want to step out and think of what you want to eat while I buy this?" Julian nodded and kissed his partner on the temple before leaving the booth, the curtain falling behind him. 

Asra stared at where he was for a moment before turning to pay the woman they were previously talking to. She smiled and folded the shirt up before handing it to them. The magician gave her the coins and turned to leave.

"I saw what you bought at the stand near me...when are you going to ask him?" Asra paused for a moment before turning to look at her, their normally relaxed posture stiffening slightly as they fidgeted with the hem of their shirt.

"When it's the right time, and everything is how it needs to be." With that, they lifted the curtain and let it drop behind them, squinting at the sudden bright light. Julian was leaning against a nearby tree, humming quietly and tapping his fingers against his leg as he watched the clouds. He turned and looked at Asra, grinning widely and striding over.

"All done? I was thinking about going to that one place that just opened, I've heard the food is wonderful." Asra nodded, intertwining their hand in Julian's.

The pair walked slowly, Julian rambling about whatever he thinks of. Asra listened absentmindedly, their other hand nervously playing with a small box in the pocket of their skirt.

_ When it's the right time _ , they think.  _ When I'm sure he'll say yes, and I know he'll be happy. _


End file.
